The present invention relates to loading dock shelters and, more particularly, to loading dock shelters of the pad type.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel loading dock shelter.
Loading dock shelters of the pad type have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,205 issued May 4, 1965 to C. P. Frommelt and S. J. Frommelt and U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,599, issued Mar. 17, 1970, to S. Sciolino. However, such pad type structures have been unable to accommodate trucks of various width while at the same time providing good sealing engagement. Also, loading dock shelters of the curtain type or "drape type" have been heretofore known in the art being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,667 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,391, issued Feb. 1, 1972 and Apr. 15, 1975, respectively, to C. P. Frommelt and S. J. Frommelt. In addition, loading dock shelters of the pneumatic type have also heretofore been known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,503, issued July 9, 1968 to Larry O'Neal and U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,614, issued Feb. 24, 1976 to C. P. Frommelt and S. J. Frommelt. It is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel loading dock shelter of the pad type, which affords improvements over loading dock shelters heretofore known in the art, including loading dock shelters of the aforementioned pad type, "drape type", and pneumatic type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel loading dock shelter of the pad type which is highly effective in affording good sealing engagement with trucks of substantial variations in widths.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel loading dock shelter of the pad type which is capable of providing, in a unique and expeditious manner, a "wrap-around" type of engagement with trucks of "normal" widths (as distinguished from "over-size" widths) backed into operative engagement therewith.
An object ancillary to the foregoing objects is to provide a novel loading dock shelter of the aforementioned type which, in operation, affords effective and efficient sealing engagement even with trucks of "over-size" widths backed into operative engagement therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel loading dock shelter of the pad type which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.